Parties or Peter?
by narniagirl11
Summary: Challenge 2: Comfort. Susan returns home late from a party and realizes she missed Peter's homecoming.


**Challenge 2:** Comfort

**Parties or Peter?**

By narniagirl11

* * *

><p>Susan unlocked the door to the Pevensie's two-story town house. It was late; midnight or so. These parties kept getting later and later. Luckily, she had remembered the house key or otherwise she would be locked out. Susan quietly shut the door before relocking it behind her. She took off her coat and placed it on her hook on the coat rack. As she did so, she noticed a coat hanging on Peter's hook. But he was away, studying for college. Who was their mysterious over-night guest? Mum hadn't told her that anyone was coming over.<p>

Susan slipped off her high heels so she wouldn't make any noise on the wood floors. Then she noticed large shoes on the floor mat; shoes that were unmistakably Peter's. Guilt swept over her. Peter had come home tonight. How could she have forgotten? Lucy and Edmund had been so excited and, to tell the truth, so had she. She had promised Edmund and Lucy she would be there to welcome Peter home. But she had been off gadding with her friends at a party and missed her brother's home coming. Susan felt miserable. She could picture Peter's disappointed face and Edmund explaining to him that she was off at a party instead of with her siblings waiting eagerly for him.

Susan clutched her high heels tighter and slowly started up the stairs. Her bedroom, which she shared with Lucy, was the first door on the right. She set her shoes outside the door and tiptoed over to the first door on the left; Peter and Edmund's room. Susan slowly opened the door and peeked in. She knew that, most likely, all three of her siblings would be in there.

Sure enough, Peter, Edmund and Lucy were sprawled diagonally across Peter's bed. Peter was flopped in the middle, using Edmund as a 'pillow,' with Lucy clutching his left arm. Edmund was buried under the _real_ pillows towards the top. Susan crossed the room, avoiding Peter's suitcase and Edmund's piles of clothing and miscellaneous items. She smiled slightly, gazing down at her siblings' faces (all except Edmund because he was buried under the pillows).

Susan planted a little kiss on Lucy's cheek and the younger girl sighed contentedly. Susan pulled some of the pillows off of Edmund and he rolled over, causing Peter's head to lose its resting place. A moan escaped from Peter, but he didn't stir. Susan brushed his hair out of his face and turned to leave.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around her waist, jerking her backwards, and Susan squealed loudly. A hand clamped over her mouth.

"Lion's Mane, Su," someone whispered. "You'll wake Ed and Lu. Not to mention I'll probably become deaf now!"

"Peter!" Susan squealed again. The next instant, Peter found himself with an armful of sister. She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Can't…breathe…Su," Peter gasped. Her grasp relaxed…slightly.

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly.

"Where were you tonight?" Peter asked, looking at her upturned face in the moonlight that was streaming through the window and falling across the bed. Susan's eyes became teary and she buried her face in his shoulder again.

"T-there was a party," came part of the muffled answer. "And I-I forgot that you – that you were coming home to-tonight." Peter stroked her hair gently.

"It's alright, Su."

"No!" she exclaimed. "It's not alright. I forgot. I-I wanted to be here. I wanted to see you. I should have – I should have been here."

"Susan," Peter said firmly, pulling her away so he could look into her eyes. "It doesn't matter what didn't happen. What matters is that you are here now, so enjoy it. After all, I'm only here for a week!"

"You're right," Susan agreed. "I won't dwell on the past." Since that was over, Peter couldn't resist teasing his sister.

"So, Su," he asked, with a twinkle in his eyes. "Do you like your parties or me better?"

"Definitely parties!" Susan responded, hitting him in the face with a pillow. "Are you really that 'unintelligent'? Of course I like you better!"

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> The 'unintelligent' quote is from 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' movie when the White Witch says to Edmund, "And your brother? Is he...unintelligent?" And Ed says: "Well I think so, but Mum says-"

Once again, I invite you to join my challenge group. You can write a story for this challenge (2: Comfort), for the first challenge (1: Candy), or for the next challenge I am writing (3: Legend). Please let me know if you wish to join and add your stories!

REVIEW! :)


End file.
